


All I Want For Christmas

by kingdork



Category: All Time Low
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2853710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdork/pseuds/kingdork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is used to being lonely on Christmas, but maybe it's time to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas

Alex rolled his eyes as he climbed out of bed. It was Christmas again. Holidays are supposed to be fun; filled with family and friends and gifts. Alex was instead staring at the ceiling of his one room apartment, alone. His parents died almost two years ago, and apart from that, Alex had no family. Most of his friends were away on vacation or visiting families of their own, so he woke up late and moved from his bed to his desk where his laptop was waiting. Once it was open and loading, he made himself some coffee and started digging around the kitchen for some breakfast. He was drawn out of his trance in the kitchen by a ding from his laptop. New Mail Received. Plopping back into his chair, he opened the file that an old therapist sent him. Single’s Christmas Group. Alex was close to considering going. It was better than being all alone in his apartment, and who was Alex to say no to free food? That was how he ended up sitting in a hard-backed, plastic chair at about 6:00 in black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt and a black beanie. Looking around the room, several people stuck out to him. One in particular, a shorter boy in red jeans and a black t-shirt. Alex wasn’t really sure what it was about him, there was just something. He leaned back into the plastic chair and reminded himself that staring was rude. His head was tucked down, studying his shoes when a hand touched his shoulder.  
"Hey, 'm Jack," said the boy, previously the object of Alex's fascination.  
"Alex," he replied, smiling back at the warm eyes surveying him.  
"You aren't much for Christmas, are you?" Alex laughed at that. Jack took the seat next to him and they sat like that for a while. Talking, laughing, and enjoying each other.  
"The only thing that could make this better, would be softer chairs," Alex giggled out. Jack returned the impish smile.  
"I've got softer seats in my car." Alex didn't think twice before grabbing his jacket and following him out the door. Christmas music was floating softly from cars and speakers in the park downtown. The street lamps were wrapped in lights and glowing. Alex was in love with the city and his smile felt good for the first time since his parents had passed away. Jack was walking beside him, humming along to whatever song was playing. "You've got a really nice voice," Alex commented when Jack caught him staring. He opened Alex's door for him and walked to the other side of the car. "Where are we going?" Alex asked, settling into the leather seats and sudden blast of heat. "Wherever you'd like," Jack replied, pulling out of the parking space. Alex gave him directions to the park at City Hall. They had a huge Christmas Tree and swings and paved paths; Alex had spent a lot of time there. He and Jack walked around for a while and continued talking. Alex had never laughed so hard. Then he saw a little boy with his parents. His smile tightened across his face. Jack sat him down on the swing and gave him a concerned look. "What's wrong, 'Lex?" On that plastic swing, watching candles sparkle in a huge evergreen, Alex told Jack about his parents. He cried on Jack's shoulder for a long time afterward. When his tears had finally subsided, Alex looked up, his head cradled in Jack's shoulder. Jack raised an eyebrow and offered a reassuring smile. "Plastic chairs aren't so bad when I'm sharing them with you," Alex smiled. Jack pulled him closer.

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters to come


End file.
